Matthew Patrick
|birthplace = Medina, Ohio |died = |residence = Los Angeles, California |nationality = American |occupation = Internet personality Co-founder of Theorist, Inc. |yearsactive = 2009 - present |twitter = Matthew Patrick (@MatPatGT) |youtube = The Game Theorists (MatthewPatrick13) The Film Theorists GTLive |twitch = |instagram = matpatgt |facebook = MatPat (@GameTheorists) (official) Matthew Patrick (personal) |deviantart = |tumblr = |wikipedia = |other = }} Matthew Robert Patrick, also known by his nickname MatPat, is an American YouTube educator, live streamer, and video game/media researcher who has co-created multiple YouTube channels with his wife Stephanie Cordato. Their first and most popular channel is The Game Theorists, a hub in which several content creators upload edutaining videos about gaming. MatPat himself hosts Game Theory, in which he formulates theories backed by extensive research about various games, digging into their science, math, history, and lore. The Film Theorists is MatPat's second channel, and where he hosts Film Theory, which is similar to its gaming counterpart, but focuses on cinema and television instead.. GTLive, MatPat's third channel, revolves around he and Stephanie hosting livestreams of gaming, game-based discussion, and challenges throughout the week. As of November 2016, The Game Theorists have acquired over 7 million subscribers and exceeded 900 million views. Subsequently, The Film Theorists gained over 3 million subscribers and more than 200 million views, and GTLive accumulated over 893,000 subscribers and more than 50 million views. MatPat also often collaborates with other YouTubers who share his channels as a platform for their videos. Such YouTubers include Gaijin Goombah, Ronnie Edwards, Trailer Drake, FootofaFerret, and many others whose series have become staples of MatPat's channels. MatPat also hosted a television show, The Runner, on go90 in June 2016. MatPat also hosts a YouTube Red show on the GT channel called MatPat's GAME LAB, in which he and a few guests are trained by professionals to simulate events in popular games. So far, only one season has aired. Biography MatPat graduated from college on December 28, 2009, and afterwards moved to New York where he auditioned for numerous theatrical roles such as The Blood Brothers and Bram Stoker's Dracula for approximately two years. MatPat created a YouTube account under the name MatthewPatrick13, where he occasionally uploaded his performances on stage and singing auditions. During this time, he married his college girlfriend Stephanie Cordato on May 19, 2012, who had worked with him on a Legend of Zelda parody, The Epic of Stew. He eventually quit his job as a stage director and in the acting business in general after hardly getting any roles, and a deciding factor was seeing a horrible Spider-Man musical, which finalized his decision to pursue another career. Another factor was lack of food, which resulted from the constant work and low income that his career provided. For the next two years, MatPat sent out requests for different jobs such as a television producer, programmer and a movie director, only to receive no responses. Matthew decided to create his own web series that used science, history and philosophy to discuss popular video games. He decided to call the web series Game Theory and eventually changed his channel username to The Game Theorists. The Game Theory promotional trailer was uploaded on April 11, 2011, and uploaded the first episode of the series: "[[Is Chrono Trigger's Time Travel Accurate?|Is Chrono Trigger's Time Travel Accurate?]]", four days later. The video explained how the time travel in Chrono Trigger worked. The video currently has almost two million views. In the seventh episode, he was interviewed by internet show host Ronnie Edwards, on the fourth episode of Ronnie's podcast series Random Internet Encounters. He gained an interest in Ronnie's talent and offered to promote his internet show, Digressing and Sidequesting, by allowing Ronnie to move the series to MatPat's channel, which Ronnie accepted. Many videos later, a fellow Ohioan hired him as a YouTube audience development consultant to build fanbases for new Youtubers. MatPat met hundreds of theorists at the SGC Theorists convention and offered to promote their channels. This, along with a steady flow of new content being produced, kept the channel growing at a brisk rate. As his videos gained popularity, many started their own theory channels, including Lockstin. On July 2, 2012, The Game Theorists uploaded a video titled "Game Exchange: New Partner Show Coming This Thursday". This video announced the fact that Patrick would be having another theory series on his channel called Game Exchange. Instead of telling only secrets about video games like Game Theory, Game Exchange explains the many secrets in video games relating to culture. The second video of the new series, by the name "Game Exchange: Japanese Culture in Kirby, Mario, and Zelda", was uploaded on July 5, 2012, three days after the first one. On August 30, 2012, another YouTuber Theorist from the convention by the username DigressingNSQ, whose real name is Ronnie "Oni" Edwards, uploaded a video on MatPat's channel called "Hit Points and Health Bars, Digressing and Sidequesting". The video received enough views to become another series on the channel, and thus, MatPat made a deal with DigressingNSQ to give him access to the channel and together they made a new series known as Digressing and Sidequesting. This series included the infrastructure of creating a game and how they would function. This series, however, was inactive for more than a year due to not enough views, but it returned in December 2014. On Dec 28, 2013, creators "Trailer" Drake McWhorter and Ken Landefeld, launched a new show on The Game Theorists known as Crossover. Focusing on "the six degrees of separation", Crossover aimed to bridge the gaps of the gaming multiverse, but has moved on to focus on video game timelines. Later, on Aug 26, 2014, Crossover creator "Trailer" Drake launched a new series called Smash History. This series discusses the Super Smash Bros. franchise and where its features originate from previous Nintendo games. On May 12, 2014, MatPat created a new channel "filmtheorists" (later changed to The Film Theorists), This series was similar to Game Theory, except it conducted analysis and theory videos on movies and television shows rather than on video games. Twelve episodes of this new series were already uploaded on the new channel by the time the announcement was made. On August 20, 2015, he uploaded the episode "Game Theory: The Assassin's Creed Shared Universe Conspiracy". At the end, he announced that he would begin live streaming for the first time ever on the channel on August 26 at 7 PM P.S.T. On September 14, he created the channel GTLive and has continued to post live streams on that channel since October 9. However, on May 6, 2016, Mat Pat made his biggest announcement yet. He announced an internet show on YouTube red known as "Game Lab", in which over 50 people are gathered to show what video games would exactly be like in real life. The show is featured on YouTube Red and has been a huge success. Channel Format MatPat's videos study video games and develop theories about them. Unlike most channels that work for ScrewAttack, his channel analyzes video games rather than playing and commenting on them. His theories often touch on academic subjects from science to history to philosophy, combining them with the video game's lore to provide an educational experience for viewers. Video Style MatPat's videos consist of him speaking over pictures and other video clips. Besides using factual evidence and research, MatPat also puts a lot of humor into his videos. In some videos, he explains theories on the gaming community - meta-theories - rather than the video game worlds. Other Appearances MatPat's mounting popularity on YouTube allowed him to guest star in several other channels. His most common guest appearances are on other ScrewAttack! channels like the ones who work on his channel, or others ones like The Completionist, NationlDEX, Pat the NES Punk, and Yuriofwind. He has appeared in four episodes of TheFineBros' show "Youtubers React." These episodes were YouTubers react to Sir Fedora, YouTubers react to Vomit Prank, YouTubers react to Sesame Street: Old School, and YouTubers react to Racist Mario. He has starred on many new episodes to date, such as the most recent: the Five Nights At Freddy's 4 trailer. He has also appeared on an episode of Smosh Games called Science of Penis-Copters with MatPat of Game Theory, as well as an episode of The JWittz called The Pokémon World is OUR World. On MatPat's channel, Matthew collaborated alongside PeanutButterGamer on his theory in which Link from Majora's Mask is already dead when the game starts. He has appeared in a JulianSmith87 video called Lottery, in which he portrays a worker at the lottery winner's job. He has also become friends with many other popular YouTubers who even gave him shout-outs such as Matthew Santoro, Alltime10s, and BrutalMoose. Another popular appearance made by MatPat was on the DidYouKnowGaming channel where he hosted three videos, Five Nights at Freddy's - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory, Mario Part 5-Did You Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory, Portal-Did you Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory. In addition, MatPat also runs the show Pet-U-Cation on the channel, Petcentric. Recently, he appeared on a music video on Markiplier's channel dubbed: 'How To Beat A Monkey At Chess' featuring popular Youtubers Markiplier, The Completionist, Cyndago and Random Encounters. He also appears in episode 6 of scare Pewdiepie, in the episode Matpat, pewdiepie, and Arin egoraptor from the game grumps must survive until 6 am in a fnaf themed set. In June 2016, MatPat also appeared on CaptainSparklez's channel in his challenge video "HELIUM RAP BATTLE VS MATPAT", where they inhaled helium from balloons and rapped lyrics from various rap songs. Specials MatPat has created many milestone specials to thank his viewers for their support whenever he received a certain amount of subscribers. On March 28, 2013, when his channel reached 100,000 subs, he received the opportunity to meet his fans in person at the SGC gaming convention in Dallas Texas. When the channel reached 500,000 subscribers on September 23, 2013, he uploaded a Draw My Life video to celebrate. As of that video, the sentence Help us reach 1 million subs!, along with a subscription link to his channel, was put in the description of every Game Theory episode until the milestone was reached on December 18, 2013, for which the special was uploaded on the New Year's Eve of that year. The special, Why You Play Video Games (1 million Subscriber Special), was a theory on why people, in general, play video games.On April 27, 2014, the channel had reached 2,000,000 subscribers, but the special wasn't uploaded until July 21, 2014, almost 2 months later. On Jun 2, 2015, MatPat recently uploaded a new show called Film Theory, it's just like Game Theory, but only talks and makes theories, on books, movies, and sometimes connect those with video games. On August 20, 2015, when the channel was reaching 5 million subscribers, MatPat uploaded "Game Theory: The Assassin's Creed Shared Conspiracy". At the end of the video, he announced that he would begin live-streaming every weekday starting on August 26. In preparation he created a new channel titled GTlive on September 14. On October 9, 2015, he began posting the streams on that channel rather than on his main one. The channel currently has over 600,000 subscribers. He is the best youtuber Trivia Nicknames and aliases Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Theorists Category:Patrick family Category:The Game Theorists Category:The Film Theorists Category:Game Theory